gostudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet Pals (2006 film)/Credits
Here are the credits for Puppet Pals. Opening Credits Twentieth Century Fox Animation presents PUPPET PALS Jesse McCartney Amy Poehler Zachary Gordon Sandra Bullock Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Steve Martino David Silverman Produced by David Silverman Co-Producer John Cohen Executive Producers Ash Brannon Steve O'Connell Christopher Meledandri Audel LaRoque Pete Docter Screenplay by Jon Vitti Mike Reiss Story by David Silverman Mike Reiss Karey Kirkpatrick & Tim Hill Associate Producer Chris Wedge Music by John Debney Michael Giacchino Editors John Venzon Gregory Perler Production Designers Craig Kellman Carter Goodrich Art Director Thomas Cardone Visual Effects Supervisor Augusto Schillaci Animation Director Mike Thurmeier Heads of Story David Soren Karen Disher Head of Layout Gil Zimmerman Head of Character Animation Rex Grignon Supervising Technical Director William Jennings Production Supervisor Anthony Nisi Production Managers Eric Newman Chris DiGiovanni Sound Designers Randy Thom Gary Rydstrom Casting by Ruth Lambert Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast Additional Voices Second Part of the Credits Additional Story Material by David Silverman Creative Consultants Kevin Lima John Lasseter Story Lead Storyboard Artist Sherm Cohen Storyboard Artists Kurt R. Anderson Ash Brannon Frans Vischer Doug Sweetland Marcus McDallas Story Production Coordinator Kelly Cooney Editorial First Assistant Editor Catherine Apple Second Assistant Editor Dan Molina Additional Editors Rob Carpenter Kent Beyda Gregory Perler Visual Development Character Designers Andy Bialk Julian Chaney Carter Goodrich Scott Jeralds Tim Maltby Paul McAdam Craig McCracken Marc Perry Thomas Paul Thesen Prop Designers Zeon Davush Sean Edberg Tom Foxmarnick Dave MacDougall Location Designers Lorenzo Martinez Justin Thompson Visual Development Artists Tony Fucile Joseph Holt Mike Inman Dan Krall Peter de Sève Modeling Lead Modeling Artist Paul Schoeni Modeling Artists James Bancroft Jon Gourley Marty Havran Stephen W. King Nikolai Lockertsen John P. Rand Christine Waggoner Shading Lead Shading Artist Daniel McCoy Shading Artists James Bancroft Lars R. Damerow Thomas Jordan Tom Miller Stephen W. King Shading Technical Director Alex Seiden Texturing Lead Texture Artist Raine Anderson Texture Artists Amanda Bone Jon Gourley Nikolai Lockertsen Suzanne Smith Rigging Character Rigging Lead William Austin Lee Character Riggers Andrew Ritchie Ahmed Shehata Set & Prop Rigging Lead John Bunt Set & Prop Rigger Jim Su Layout & Set Dressing Lead Layout Artists Robert Anderson John Bunt Jeffrey Burt John Clark Jon Gourley Julie Holmes Sungyeon Joh Bernard Lizon Marcie Matsui Sukwon Park Andrew Ritchie Mark Sanford Yun Shin Sylvia Wong Senior Layout Artist Eric Gambini Layout Technical Director Dan Copping Set Dressing Lead Tom Miller Set Dressing Artist Alison Leaf Animation Heads of Animation Rex Grignon Michael Wildshill Supervising Animators Kyle Balda James Baxter Tim Cheung Bob Cokinn Donnachada Daly Andreas Deja Bill Diaz Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Raman Hui Jack Reed Lead Animators Alessandro Carloni Matthew O'Callaghan Chris Reccardi Trey Thomas Doug Sweetland Steve Stevenson Frans Vischer Animators Manuel Almela Line Korsgaard Andersen Linda Bel Jeremy Bernstein Nev Bezaire Dave Burgess Darrin Butts Susan Campbell Alessandro Carloni Nick Craven Cassidy Curtis Michelle Dean Lou Dellarosa Anthony DeRosa Lauren Faust Raffaella Filipponi Bill Georgiou Julie Young Antony Gray James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Morgan Kelly Richard Sanguoon Kim Eric Lessard Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Ken Morrissey Julie Nelson Paul Newberry Joe Oh David Pritchard Mark Pudleiner Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Dan Wagner Robert Weaver Animation Clerk Aja Ammons Animation Checkers Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hullette Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Simulation Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Supervisors Mark Thomas Henne Christine Waggoner Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Artists Will Anielewicz Michelle Dean Stephen Heidelberg Steve Sauers Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Michael Levine Adrian Pinder Zack Weiler D'Lun Wong Crowd Simulation Supervisor Freddie Long Crowd Simulation Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Gia Sadhwani Jane Yen Crowd Simulation Technical Director James Thornton Fire and Water Simulation Supervisor Mike Warden Fire Simulation Lead Juan-Luis Sanchez Fire Simulation Artist Timothy Brakensiek Water and Fluid Simulation Lead Graham Christie Water and Fluid Simulation Artists Barry Lawless John O'Connell Cloud Simulation Artist Alex Seiden Dust Simulation Artist Peter Tomov Smoke Simulation Artist George Nguyen Explosion Simulation Artist Glenn Snyder Vehicle Simulation Artist Nikolai Lockertsen Simulation Manager Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Coordinator Mari Aizawa Visual Effects Visual Effects Designer John Bruno Lead Visual Effects Artist Dave Fothergill Visual Effects Artists Philippe Langlois Paul Norris Lead Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand Visual Effects Animators Adam Howard David Pritchard Lee Stringer 2D Visual Effects Animator Michel Gagné Lighting Lead Lighting Artists Balazs Kiss Paul Oakley Charlie Winter Lighting Artists Brian Bell Christian Cunningham Ryan Duhaime Christopher Lee Fowler Irit Hod Timothy Hoffman Philippe Langlois Luke Martorelli Jong Yuk Lead Lighting Technical Director Bernardo Andrea Spadafora Lighting Technical Director Hanzhi Tang Lighting Consultant Jeremy Vickery Compositing Compositing Leads Jan Adamczyk Aaron Barclay Kevin Bell Sam Cole Bill Georgiou Anuj Patil Ari Rubenstein Shervin Shoghian Compositing Artists Paul Arion Patrick Bergeron Chris Doll Andreas Frickinger Ben Funk Ed Hawkins Nikolai Lockertsen Michael Ralla Norbert Ruf Rick Shick Tamara Stone Catherine Tate Karen Watson Thorsten Wolf Steve Wright Rendering Head of Rendering Luca Fascione Lead Rendering Artist Matthew Herzog Rendering Artists Christian Emond Corey Mayne Christine Waggoner Rendering Technical Director Jennifer Becker Render Wranglers Kate Cronin Tim Jones Matte Painting Matte Painting Leads Philippe Langlois Nikolai Lockertsen Eric Mattson Wei Zheng Matte Painting Artists Nicolas Cloutier Tony Rudolph Robert Scifo Bojan Zoric Shot Finaling Lead Shot Finaling Artist Paul Arion Shot Finaling Artists Nev Bezaire Robert Caputi Production Production Manager Vera Morales Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman Production Administrators Michael Diaz Rebecca George Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Thommy Wojciechowski Production Accountants Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Supervisors Toshiyuki Hiruma Howard Schwartz Production Management Andy Lewis Development & Creative Supervision Amy E. Wagner Post Production Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Dialogue Editors Kelly Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer ADR Mixers Doc Kane Thomas J. O'Connell Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucasfilm Ltd., LLC Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Christopher Scarabosio Michael Silvers Tom Myers Re-Recording Mixer Gary A. Rizzo Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Kyrsten Mate Foley Editor Al Nelson ADR Editor Steve Slanec Assistant Sound Designer Will Files Assistant Supervising Sound Editors David Acord Coya Elliott Assistant Sound Effects Editor Dee Selby Foley Artists Ellen Heuer Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Recordist Sean England Sound Re-Recordist Ronald G. Roumas Sound Mix Technicians Juan Peralta Jurgen Scharpf Tony Sereno Foley Services by One Step Up Foley Artist Dan O'Connell Foley Mixer Richard Duarte Titles Designed and Produced by Pacific Title End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutters Gary Burritt Mo Henry Music Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Additional Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Music Editor William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. Music Supervisor Bodie Chandler Orchestrations by Dell Hake Additional Orchestrations by James L. Venable Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Service Mark Graham Music Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, Twentieth Century Fox Studios Music Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by John Cevetello Music Engineer Shawn Murphy Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Executive in Charge of Music Kathy Nelson Soundtrack Available on Songs "Dancing with Myself" Written by Billy Idol and Tony James Performed by Billy Idol with Generation X Courtesy of Chrysalis Records Under license from EMI Film & Television Music "Yakety Sax" Written by Boots Randolph and James Rich Performed by Boots Randolph Courtesy of Tree Productions "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" Written by Nic Cester and Cameron Muncey Performed by Jet Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Friends" Written by Mark Klingman and Buzzy Linhart "On the Road Again" Written by Willie Nelson "Escape (The Piña Colada Song)" Written and Performed by Rupert Holmes Courtesy of MCA Records Under licence from Universal Music Enterprises "That's Not Rice You're Eating" Written by Keith Baxter "Pomp and Circumstance" Written by Sir Edward Elgar "What A Wonderful World" Written by Robert Thiele and George David Weiss Performed by Louis Armstrong Courtesy of The Verve Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "I'm a Believer" Written by Neil Diamond Performed by Smash Mouth Courtesy of Interscope Records Under licence from Universal Music Enterprises Produced and Mixed by Eric Valetine "For Once in My Life" Written by Orlando Murden and Ronald N. Miller Performed by Stevie Wonder Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Rendered with Stereoscopic 3D (2016 re-release) Stereoscopic Supervisor Bob Whitehill Director of 3D Production Rachel Rubenstein 3D Technical Supervisor Daniel McCoy Rendering Lend Reid Sandros Manager Tamsen Mitchell 3D Technical & Rendering Sean Feeley Patrick James Alex Seiden Eliot Smyrl Jonathan Penney Yaa-Lirng Tu 3D Post-Production Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner 3D Titles Catherine M. Kelly Additional Graphics Laura Meyer Colorist Mark Dinicola Dolby Atmos Re-Recording Mixer Tom Myers Special Thanks to Chris Wedge Byron Howard Brad Lewis Michael Wildshill Carlos Saldanha Steve Samono THX, the THX logo, and the Deep Note are registered trademarks of THX Ltd. Production Babies Bob Matt Angelina Joy Lucy Lisa Nate Brenden Polly Joanna Eric Maria Eva Jose Final Part of the Credits No Smileys were harmed during the making of this motion picture. Color by Color by MPAA No. 84605 Copyright © 2006 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corportation in all territories except Brazil, Italy, Korea, Japan and Spain. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 1997 Universal Studios Copyright © 2006 TCF Hungary Film Rights Exploitation Limited Liability Company and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corportation in Brazil, Italy, Korea, Japan and Spain. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corportation is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox Category:Credits Category:Puppet Pals